Shared Hearts
by JayColin
Summary: SLASH Bill/Harry/Charlie The sequel to 'Package Deal'. A year after the afternoon at Grimmauld Place, Harry, Bill, and Charlie are successfully navigating their unconventional three-way relationship, of course they still haven't told their friends or family just how close they've gotten...


Shared Hearts

By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places or characters that are not in the books.

Summary: The sequel to 'Package Deal'. A year after the afternoon at Grimmauld Place, Harry, Bill, and Charlie are successfully navigating their unconventional three-way relationship, of course they still haven't told their friends or family just how close they've gotten...

Pairing: Harry/Bill/Charlie

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Language, Threesome

-o-0-o-

It had been just over a year now since that day in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, wherein Bill and Charlie had thoroughly shocked and delighted one Harry Potter by telling him that they both wanted to date him. Harry hadn't been lying when he said that Charlie Weasley had been his first crush. For months following their first meeting, when Charlie had come to Hogwarts with some of his coworkers to pick up Norbert, the redhead was never far from Harry's thoughts. The brunet was only eleven, of course, so there was nothing overtly sexual about these thoughts, but the older boy had been on his mind quite a bit nonetheless.

As he got older, though, and discovered the wonders of wanking, Charlie was a frequent subject of Harry's fantasies. There were others, to be certain, including Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, and even much to his surprise at the time, Draco Malfoy. He'd even had a small handful of fantasies about Firenze sucking him off, as it was the only means of them having sex that Harry could think of since he was pretty certain that the centaur's equipment would be similar to a horse's and thus too big for Harry to do anything with. His thoughts, more often than not, however, tended to come back to Charlie, and then Bill once he'd met him just before fourth year. Of course, the fantasies he had about both of them didn't last all that long, because within a month of the start of his fourth year, Harry was involved for the first time with Cedric. As most first romances are, it was all-consuming for young Harry, leaving very little room in his head for thoughts of anyone else.

While they had been almost inseparable for most of the year and the summer that followed, ultimately, things didn't work out between Harry and Cedric. It had been the first real relationship either of them had ever had, and they were both virgins until the night that they went all the way with each other. As they got closer, however, the bond which developed between them became more brotherly than romantic, so, eventually the make out sessions and sex got rather awkward feeling and they broke up. They've remained extremely good friends, however, and seriously doubted that would ever change.

As the three of them collapsed in a heap in the master bedroom at Bill's house in Egypt, all three of them struggling to catch their breath after the intense orgasms they'd just had, it took a few minutes for any of them to say anything. It was Charlie who broke the silence by saying, "Merlin, Harry. We've been together now for a year and I still find it amazing how good you are in bed."

Bill nodded and said, "Yeah, no offence Harry, but I kind of expected you to be a bit more inexperienced and need Charlie and I to teach you - you being younger and all. However, I think you've actually taught us a few things."

Harry grinned. "Complaining?"

Both Bill and Charlie shook their heads at that and said in perfect unison, "Hell no. We're not fools, Harry."

After a moment of silence, Charlie asked, "Where did you learn all that stuff though? I know you and Cedric were together during your fourth year and part of the summer that followed, but surely you didn't learn all of your amazing bedroom skills from one person? Especially considering you were both virgins when you got together?"

Before Harry could respond, Bill said, "Come on, Harry, we've been together for over a year now. You know about all of Charlie's and my past relationships. It's only fair that you share."

"Oh alright," Harry capitulated. "You're right. I didn't learn everything I know from Cedric. Some of it yes, as even though he was a virgin, he was well read enough to know about a few interesting things." Harry paused here and took a deep breath before he added, "However, I also had a few flings during my fifth and sixth years that proved very educational."

"A few flings?" Charlie asked, as Bill asked, "How many and with who?"

"I'm not sure I should answer that," Harry said. "You'll probably think I'm a slut."

"What?" Bill asked, his face clearly shocked. "Harry, surely you didn't have that many?"

"Well," Harry hedged, "let's just say that during fifth and sixth year I learned to appreciate my status as The-Boy-Who-Lived. I had never particularly cared for the title or the fame beforehand, but during fifth and sixth year I found out it had its uses. Such as making it quite easy for me to get into the pants of pretty much any guy I wanted. And I do mean any guy as there were several straight ones who were more than willing to temporarily forget that they liked girls if it meant a chance with The Chosen One. And it only got easier once I defeated Tom and was named Savior of the Wizarding World."

"Harry, that is just," Charlie began but then stopped, unable to come up with anything to accurately describe his thoughts.

"Evil, that's what that is," Bill said and Charlie nodded.

"I wouldn't call it evil," Harry said. "It was definitely a lot of fun though."

Shaking his head, Charlie said, "Alright you little monster, stop stalling and answer the question before Bill and I forced to bring out the big guns."

Harry grinned and said, "That's not much incentive to get me to answer since I really like your big guns."

Bill grinned and said, "Yes, Harry, I know, but the big guns that Charlie is referring to are not the ones you're thinking of." Nodding at Charlie, he added, "He meant these big guns." And at this Harry found himself being attacked from both sides as Bill and Charlie began to tickle him mercilessly. Unfortunately for Harry, after a little over a year, the redheads had learned all of Harry's most erogenous zones which wasn't a bad thing, but they'd also learned which areas he was the most ticklish and right now they were using that knowledge against him.

"Alright, alright, I give! I'll talk. Just stop, please!" Harry exclaimed between his bouts of laughter, which were intense enough that he had tears in his eyes. Bill and Charlie continued their attack for about two seconds more, before they stopped and gave Harry a moment to calm down.

"First thing you should know," Harry said, "is that I never cheated on Ginny during the brief time that we were actually together. I'd already been with Cedric by then, of course, but I hadn't realized that I was gay yet. I thought I was bisexual at that point, so, that's why I started seeing Ginny. We weren't together for very long, but you know the details pertaining to our break up. I just wanted to assure you that none of my subsequent flings occurred until after we'd officially broken up."

Bill and Charlie nodded, but said nothing. They were certainly happy to know that Harry had never cheated on their sister, but they tended to think about the brunet's relationship with Ginny as little as possible. Mainly because they felt just a little bit weird knowing that they were now dating someone that their baby sister had dated. It was one of the main reasons that the three of them had not yet told anyone about their relationship. There had certainly been some questions about Harry accompanying Bill and Charlie to Romania and then to Egypt, but everyone pretty much accepted Harry's explanation of wanting to see a bit of the world outside of England before settling down. He'd spent most of his life fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, so he rather thought that he deserved some rest and relaxation, which would have been hard to get in England with the media circus that had been the result of Voldemort's final defeat.

"Anyway, my flings," Harry said, as he blushed slightly. "Over the course of my fifth and sixth years, I had about twenty one-night stands. Some of them turned out to be more than one-night deals, but none of them were serious. It was just sex, no strings or emotions attached. That number would probably have been higher if I'd been at Hogwarts during the majority of seventh year instead of out hunting for Tom's Horcruxes, but I did manage to get a few repeat performances from my past one-nighters and a couple of new ones after I defeated Tom."

"Twenty one-night stands?" Charlie asked. "Well, over the course of two years I suppose that's not too bad."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, you rather had me worried when you said we'd think you were a slut. Yes, twenty is a lot, but spread out over two years I don't think it makes you a slut. If they all happened within the same week, or Merlin forbid, the same day then yes you'd be a slut."

"Gee, thanks, I think," Harry said. "But just for the record, while I like to think I'm good, I'm nowhere near good enough that I could do it twenty times in one day. I'm sure I'd be dead before I got to ten."

"Perhaps," Charlie said. "But never mind that, we want names, Harry."

"Okay, okay," Harry said. "Let's see here. Well, after we broke up, Cedric and I did still get together a couple of times. The sex was kind of awkward as we had begun to think of each other like brothers, but it was still good. Another person I hooked up with more than once starting in fifth year and continuing into sixth year was Colin Creevey. I got sick to death of him following me around with his camera, so one day I pulled him into a broom cupboard on the third floor and made him a man. I think he was scared that I was going to beat him up at first, but he definitely enjoyed the experience. Enough so that he asked if we could do it again. I told him it could happen, but only if he stopped following me around like a little lost puppy and snapping pictures of me every two seconds."

Bill and Charlie laughed at that, before Charlie asked, "You didn't actually call him a lost puppy did you?"

"Yes, I did," Harry replied.

"Oh Merlin," Bill said. "Did it work?"

"Colin and I got together a total of twelve more times," Harry answered. "So, what do you think?"

"Was he any good?" Charlie asked.

"Not at first," Harry answered. "I think the very first time he was too shocked to do much other than make his enjoyment clear. He did get better with time though. I don't know for sure, but I think once I introduced him to sex he began doing it with other people because in time he started using some moves that I know I didn't teach him. I think he seemed a little too comfortable with them to have only read about them."

"Wow," Bill said. "So, who else, Harry? You said twenty and you've only discussed two so far."

"You really want names of everyone?" Harry asked in a somewhat astonished tone.

Charlie nodded and said, "Yes, Harry, we do. You know the names of everyone Bill and I have been with, it's only fair that we can say the same."

"You do realize we're Gryffindors right?" Harry asked. "We've got reckless bravery down pat, but it's Hufflepuffs that value fairness."

"Harry," Bill warned as he flexed his fingers.

"Okay, okay!" Harry exclaimed. "Other than Cedric and Colin, there was also Cormac McLaggen. He was only a one-time thing. He's straight, but he fell into the willing to temporarily forget that to sleep with the Chosen One category. Of course, if you ask me, he seemed to enjoy my dick in his ass a little too much to be as straight as he claims, but maybe I'm wrong since we never did hook up a second time. Let's see I also had one-nighters with Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood. And five times with Seamus Finnegan."

"Damn Harry," Charlie said. "Have you slept with the whole of Gryffindor house?"

"No, Charlie," Harry answered. "While it may seem that way since other than Cedric everyone I've mentioned was a Gryffindor, I've been with at least one person from every house."

"Really? Every house?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow. "Even Slytherin?"

"Yes, Bill, even Slytherin," Harry said. "Say what you will about the snakes, but they do know a thing or two about bedroom gymnastics. Speaking of snakes, I spent a night with Blaise Zabini. Also had a night with Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey, together. That was my first threesome experience. And a dozen or so times with, you're not gonna believe this, Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" Charlie asked. "You're right, Harry, I don't believe it. How in Merlin's name did that happen?"

"It was sixth year," Harry said. "I found him crying in the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle haunts. I tried to console him, he got mad, we argued, and for a minute I thought we were about to pull our wands on each other and send spells flying, only instead we ended up half naked and fucking. Thankfully, Myrtle didn't stay to watch. At least, I don't think she did. I hope she didn't because that just creeps me out. Anyway, Draco and I are certainly not friends, but we still met up several times after that. With Draco it was always the frenzied, angry "I hate you, but don't stop 'cause that feels good" type of sex. It was definitely fun - enjoyed it more than I thought I would."

Here Harry paused to gather his thoughts before he continued. "I don't know for sure, but I think that our sexual escapades had something to do with him not identifying me when Snatchers delivered me to Malfoy Manor. Hermione had managed to hit me with a powerful Stinging Hex, so my face was all swollen, but I'm sure Draco recognized me. I know he enjoyed our times together, so maybe he figured it would be a shame for me to die because he'd never get to be with me again, I don't know. Either way, I'm still alive."

"And have you ever been with Draco again since then?" Bill asked.

"Nope," Harry answered. "We never had the opportunity. Not that I would take it if it were to present itself now, because while he was good, he's got nothing on the two of you."

"Good answer, Harry," Charlie said as he leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. Bill only nodded and moved in for a kiss once Charlie moved out of the way. Once Bill finished, however, he said, "You can continue now, Harry. By my count we've only covered ten, so I believe there's ten more?"

Harry groaned. "Are you guys sure you want to me to keep going? I can feel your hard-ons against my hips you know. We could just have another round of mind-blowing sex instead of talking about the past."

In response, Bill and Charlie attacked Harry again, tickling him for half a minute, before he said, "Alright, damn it! You guys are no fun!"

"We'll make it worth your while, Harry," Charlie said. "The sooner you get finished, the sooner the fun can begin. But don't think you can just name names and be done with it. We still want some details."

Bill nodded. "Yes, Harry, details. That's actually part of the reason Charlie and I are getting turned on."

Harry raised a brow at this and asked, "You're getting turned on by listening to me talk about my past lovers?"

"Yes, Harry," Charlie confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because it's giving us ideas of what we can do to you later," Bill said with a grin. "So make sure there's juicy details included."

"Yes, juicy is good," Charlie said.

Harry sighed. "Okay, okay. Well, we've covered Gryffindor and Slytherin. The rest of my lovers were all from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Any preferences?"

"Since you've already mentioned Cedric, let's finish Hufflepuff first," Bill said and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, it was with the Hufflepuffs that I had another first," Harry said with a grin. "My first foursome."

"Foursome?" Charlie asked, clearly intrigued. "With who?"

Harry grinned. "With Cedric and his dorm mates: Jeremy Tennant and Nick Ollivander. That was actually a recurring encounter that happened about, oh I want to say, twenty times? What's different about it though is that the first time was actually during fourth year, while Cedric and I were still an official couple. Of course, Jeremy and Nick were a couple, too. They still are actually. Got married almost immediately after they left Hogwarts. We did it four times in fourth year. Twice over the summer and the rest all happened during fifth year, save for the last time."

"When did the last time happen?" Bill asked.

"Well, technically it was after my fifth year," Harry answered. "We did it on the train home."

"The train?" Charlie asked. "As in the Hogwarts Express?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, as in the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione were on prefect patrol. While both Cedric and Nick had been prefects, since it was their final year they'd already turned in their badges so instead of patrolling the train, we were locked in a compartment doing other, much more fun activities. We were using a Silencing Charm, of course, and Cedric put several complicated locking spells on the door, but I think that time was definitely fun because of the added element of danger."

"You're lucky I wasn't on the train," Bill said. "I'm sure I could have gotten past anything Cedric put on the door."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Bill," Harry said. "You're a top notch curse-breaker, true, but Cedric is a Charms prodigy and through his mum, a direct descendant of Morgana Le Fey. The locking spells he used were created by Morgana herself for her own personal use. So, I'm sure they would have given you pause, Bill, as working in Egypt I doubt you've run into many spells from Morgana's private collection."

"How does Cedric even know those spells?" Charlie asked.

"Morgana's personal hand-written grimoire," Harry answered. "It's a family heirloom that's been passed down on his mother's side of the family for generations. Usually, it's kept locked up in one of the high security vaults at Gringotts, but since Cedric is a Charms prodigy, his mother got it out for a few days and copied down several spells for him to practice with. That was his seventeenth birthday present from her."

"That's some birthday present," Charlie said. "I mean, wow. Morgana's personal hand-written grimoire? Do you have any idea what that book would be worth?"

"I imagine it's worth quite a bit," Harry said. "Not that Mrs. Diggory ever intends to sell it. It's value to her family as an heirloom is probably worth much more than any monetary value that could be attached to it."

Bill nodded and said, "Yeah, that's definitely true. As for my getting past those spells, you may be right, Harry. While I can get through most locking charms in my sleep after all the practice I've had in the Valley of the Kings, you're right, I've never actually run into anything from Morgana's private collection of spell work. I would be very interested in reading about those spells though."

Leaning over and placing a kiss on the tip of Bill's nose, Harry grinned and said, "I'll see what I can do, Bill. Cedric is my best friend after all, so, I like to think I have some pull with him. As long as your interest is for your own personal use and you don't intend to publish the spells, I think I might be able to get him to let you see some of them. Can't make any promises though you understand."

"Yeah, I understand totally," Bill said. "Old family spells like that are generally kept very close to the vest and rarely shared outside the family." After a moment, Bill grinned and said, "Anyway, Harry, back to this foursome. Charlie and I want details."

"Yes, details, please," Charlie said with a grin.

Harry shook his head. "Oh Merlin. Okay, it was awhile ago, so I'm sure I don't remember every detail in perfect clarity as I've rather had a lot on my mind in the years since. But, I do remember I was in the middle of all the action - I was sucking Nick off as I fucked Jeremy, while Cedric fucked me."

"Let it never be said that Harry Potter isn't multi-talented," Bill said with a grin to Charlie, who nodded. After a moment, Bill added, "I've actually always wondered how that felt actually. I mean to fuck one person while being fucked by another. Obviously it's not something I've ever done."

"Well, if you want to, Bill," Harry said, "we can try that sometime."

"Uh, no, Harry," Bill said. "While Charlie and I are very close and we're sharing you, I do draw the line at fucking him or vice versa."

"Same here, Harry," Charlie said. "I love Bill and all, but not that much."

"Well, maybe I can get Cedric to join us sometime," Harry said after a moment. "He's been single way too long, if you ask me. He says he doesn't mind, that his work and his son keeps him happy, but I think he's full of it. I know how much he always loved having sex, so, I just can't see him enjoying a three-year-long dry spell."

About three months after he finished Hogwarts, Cedric, who unlike Harry was bisexual, began dating a girl named Miranda who he married eight months later. Harry was the best man and he was very happy for his ex, because Cedric and Miranda obviously loved each other quite a bit. Unfortunately, that happiness hadn't lasted long as Miranda died giving Cedric his son Noah, who was turning three in about a month.

"Yeah, that's true," Bill said. "I can't imagine anyone enjoying a dry spell like that."

Charlie nodded. "Especially if you're used to having sex on a regular basis."

"Well, I'll call him sometime this week," Harry said. "He hasn't had a vacation in years either and his Mum is always bugging him to let her take Noah for awhile so he can relax. I'm sure I could set things up for him to come out here for a few days and we could have some fun."

"That sounds great, Harry," Bill said, as he glanced at the clock and groaned. "Oh damn, it's getting late. I wanted to hear about the rest of your conquests, Harry, but I've got to get some sleep. We're opening a new tomb in the morning and I need to be out to the Valley of the Kings early."

"Well, that's okay," Harry said. "We can always finish this discussion some other time."

"You do know that we'll hold you to that, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I know," Harry said. "For now, let's all get some sleep and then I'll get up and make breakfast before Bill has to go to work."

"I'm getting hungry just thinking about it," Bill said. Prior to getting together with Harry, Bill had lived alone, so, of course he knew how to make a few things in the kitchen, but take-out had still been his number one source of sustenance. Harry, however, was practically a gourmet chef who rivaled even Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Needless to say, Bill and Charlie were now eating very well - thankfully cooking wasn't the only thing Harry was good at and their frequent romps in the bedroom helped Bill and Charlie burn their excess calories.

Kissing both of his boyfriends, Harry smiled and said, "Good night guys, I love you."

"Love you too, Harry," Bill and Charlie said in unison, as the three of them settled down and drifted off to sleep.

-o-0-o-

To be continued.

Okay, so, there you have it. The sequel to 'Package Deal'. I'd intended for this to be a one-shot, but I've decided to turn it into a short fic. I don't expect there will be many chapters. It'll be two or three at the most. I'll try to get the rest out soon, but I thought I'd give you this much at least to tide you over in the meantime. I hope it was at least moderately enjoyable.

Questions, comments, suggestions? Feel free to contact me. I love hearing from my readers.


End file.
